A Fated Meeting
Prologue Karura had just finished another D ranked mission and retired to her room after turning it in, getting the small fee for her services however, she was not happy with doing D ranked missions all the time, shes 15 and has never gone on a C ranked mission, still a Genin and she feared that she would always be so as long as she was the Jinchuriki of Shukaku. She fell asleep trying to figure out some way of convincering her father and the elders as well as the reigning Kazekage to let her go on more difficult missions, even participate in the Chunin exams. When she woke up, she found that she had been asleep for more than sixteen hours though she couldn't fathon how she sleep so long. Not wanting to continue this cycle, Karura packed her stuff and attempted to make her way out of the village undetected, moving in the shadows and keeping an eye out for her father's many bodyguards as well as the village's other shinobi who were on the alert for her trying to leave. Na'Jorne has been sent on a mission from Rakon Nara, his sensei to scout a new area for the village to create more farms, due to the village increasing number of ninja. While jumping through the forest to find a good spot Nj said to himself "I dont see why I have to do these stupid missions that any ninja could do. I just wish that I could go on the real missions and test out all my new Jutsu." Nj continues his voyage to find a good piece of land. Back at Karura's house, her father Gaara knocked on her door and waited for a response, not getting one, he tried again and when there was no response again, he simply entered and found that his daugher was missing. Hearing the alarm ringing, Karura cursed silently to herself and hid behind a cactus, which was a lucky break as a squad of four shinobi went pass her moments later, not even noticing she was there. Sighing silently to herself, Karura continued to hide behind plants and buildings to advoid detection, growing much closer to escape however, she realized right before it was too late that the main entrance was guarded so she would have to find another way out. Nj settled down after about an hour of searching and he belives he found a great area for the new farms. "This is perfect, theres a river and theres not that much trees to cut down anyways." Nj said to himself very proudly. Than his face suddenly turned to a frown. "I just remembered that Rakon wanted me to get started on the land for the farms to be set up." Nj said loudly in a way that sounded that he was annoyed, because he was. Nj than starts the cut the trees with his Shadow Stab Technique. It takes about 10 minutes just to cut down one tree due to them being so thick at the base. "This is so stupid." Nj shouted. "Why do I have to waste chakra just to cut down trees, its ridiculous." Making her decision, Karura headed for the other side of the village where she could escape into the unexplored desert beyond, making sure to keep out of sight and unheard Making her decision, Karura headed to the other side of the village making sure to be unheard and unseen and magnetising a few things on the way. when she was halfway to her destination, she used her technique Magnet Release: Magnetic Flight Technique to make things start to fly around as she runs, distracting the ninja of the village and throwing the residents into a panic. As they attempt to figure out what is going on and calm the civilians, the shinobi look around franticly trying to find the culprit however, said culprit was almost to her destination and working hard to stay out of view however, her father reconized the technique and pattern, making his way to chase after her. Na'Jorne finnaly cuts down the trees after about 5 hours. Na'Jorne than lays in the grass tired due to the amount of chakra he used. So Na'Jorne lays there peacefully, looking into the dusk sky. "Why do I have to go onto missions that dont even test my full abillitys." Na'jorne complaied out loud. Na'jorne than falls asleep. Still maintaining the technique, Karura uses the building near the edge of the village to climb over the wall by jumping between them and gaining height under she could jump over however, as she was jumping over, a hand of sand caught her, stopping her in midair. Cursing silently again, Karura used her technique Magnet Release: Hidden Magnetism Technique to magnetise the sand then used the Magnet Release: Magnetic Flight Technique to manipulate the magnetic field around it and move it to block her father's viewlong enough for her to get free and out of view. Back in the forest, Na'Jorne wakes up with a small weight on his chest. Na'Jorne finds a black bunny with a white spot on its eye sleeping on his chest. Na'Jorne leaves the bunny there and remembers when he was a child that animals always took a likeing to him, but he could never have a pet because Rakon wouldnt let him. Na'jorne lifts his head and starts petting the bunny. "What are you doing little guy." Na'jorne says cheerfully. "Hmph, I wonder if Rakon would let me have a bunny?" Na'jorne questioned himself. Na'jorne than gets up with the black bunny in his hands and starts walking back to the village. "No need to rush myself, im still a bit tired." Na'jorne said outloud. Running fast and hard, Karura headed towards Iwagakure in hope that once across the border to the Land of Earth, her father would stop chasing her however, she could her him and his sand coming after her on the breeze so she stopped brieftly to magentise random things around her then when she was halfway to the Land of Wind's borde when Shukaku contacted her from within her mind. He laughed and said to her "So, trying to escape your father are you?" He laughs again and says "At your current level of speed and stamina, you will never outrun him and he knows how to counter your Magnet Release which means you can't use that to buy time, leaving me as your only option." Realizing what he was trying to do, Karura got mad and in a yelling tone said "I don't need you, all you do is destroy and once you take control, I'll be nothing but your slave and I refuse to let that happen!" Shukaku laughed again and replied "If your caught, your father will have you guarded more closely than ever and next time, you may not be able to escape." About a three quaters to the village Na'Jorne had an idea. "Wait, I wonder how my jutsu will work on animals?" Na'jorne asked the bunny. Na'jorne than set the bunny down and told it to stay, and than he backed up a couple of steps. "Shadow Imitation Technique" na'jorne shouted. His shadow than got darker and streched out to the bunnys. They connected. Na'jorne started to walk whitch makes the bunny hop along. "Hmph, I wonder if sensei Rakon knows about this?" Na'jorne thought. Annoyed, Karura admitted to herself that it was true but she knew that if she let him help her, her father's coaching to prevent being controlled by Shukaku would become in vain, arousing conflicting feelings within her but as she weighed the good and bad of the proposal, Shukaku spoke again. "I can give you some extra chakra to enhance your speed and agility without taking over, all you have to do is trust me or would you rather be caught and placed under even more restrictions than ever before?" Karura's annoyance increases and then sighed, she had no choice but to use some of his power in order to escape. "Very well but, if you try to go any farther, I'll stop you immediately so get on with it!" Shukaku laughed and replied for the last time "Very well my dear, just remember this in the future, your nothing without me, all you are is because of my help." Then the two parted and Karura felt a bit of the power of Shukaku run through her, changing her eyes to that of Shukaku and her nails then mimiced the claws of Shukau. This change boosted her speed greatly, allowing her to leave her father in the dust and outrun his sand, a feat few if any can even claim. She felt satisfaction at looking back and seeing her father drift father and farther back as she continued further then a thought accrued to her, her father was likely has friends in Iwagakure so it wouldn't be safe for her there. Making up her mind, the moment her father was out of few for more than a few minutes, she changed directions and headed to the Land of Whirlpools, in hope to hide in the old ruins of Uzushiogakure. Na'Jorne has made it back to to Sensei Rakon's place. Once He walks in Rakon is playing shogain like always. "Hey sensei Rakon, I found a good place for the farms and I found out a new usage for the Shadow Imataion Technique" Na'Jorne says while pointing at the bunny in front of him. Rakon does his turn and glances over to the bunny and said "So, you found out it can control animals as well eh?" He returns his gaze back to the board and continues playing then says "Well, you wasted a lot of chakra to do so, so you better go rest up and release the rabbit, I'll make sure it get's back into the wild then tomorrow, your headed out on a solo mission to the land of Whirlpools, it's unoccupied so it should be safe enough though you may have to find rogues and or bandits but they shouldn't be too hard anyways. Na'jorne looks at Rakon with a face of shock. "But I wanted to kept the bunny as a pet." Na'Jorne Said. Rakon sighs and says "Because we are shinobi and because of that, we will have to leave the house for long periods of time, leaving it neglected and we can't take it with us as it would only get us killed if we tried to protect it not to mention most of our friends are shinobi themselves so they can't rabbit sit for us as they could be called out for a mission in the middle of taking care of it." Making his move on Shogi, Rakon then says "If you really want a pet that badly, I'll see if I can get a ninja hound from the Inzuka Clan while your gone so go wash up for dinner, I'll be done with this in a minute and I'll join you at the table." Na'jornes face turned around at that moment. "Thank you sensei Rakon!" Na'jorne says while releaseing the bunny of the technique. "Ill go wash up now." Na'jorne says while looking at the bunny. Na'jorne Then leaves the room to the bathroom to take a quick bath. Na'jorne come back in the room an sits down to the wooden table. "So what did they say?" Na'jorne said with worry of not being allowed to have the new bunny. Rakon smiles and replies "I told you I would ask while you were away on the mission, you haven't gone yet so I haven't asked and anyways, I had to prepare dinner so there was no time to ask but don't worry, I will ask so just enjoy your dinner." Then Rakon started eating, putting an end to the conversation. Na'jorne eats dinner happidly and gets done early. Due to sensei Rakons rule Na'jorne wasnt allowed to leave the table. "So what is this mission?" Na'jorne asked so steady. Na'jorne thinks "Its been so long since I had a real mission " Finishing eating, Rakon got up and grabbed the dishes, putting them in the sink then returned to the table and said "Your mission is to scout out the ruins of Uzushiogakure and secure any artifacts that the Uzumaki clan may have left behind but you are also tasked in identifying if the ruins and the area around it is safe for occupation. The strange thing about this mission is that the client is anoynamus and it is ranked as a C ranked mission." Pausing to get his breath, Rakon continued about two minutes later and said "Unfortunately, your the only shinobi available, normally we do not allow anyone but a Jonin to go on solo missions however, we have been forced to make an exception but I'm on a mission in a nearby country so if anything goes wrong, I can head over as soon as possible." "Oh." Na'jorne said. "I thought it was going to be a bigger mission that that." Na'jorne said sadly with his face getting gloomy. Na'jorne get up from the table and heads to his bed "Well I geuss I should get a good nights sleep then." Na'jorne said in a sad but somewhat happy tone of voice. "Good night sensei Rakon." as Na'jorne waves his hand to Rakon. Sighing, Rakon says to his apprentice "It's more important than you think, missions are ranked mainly by difficulty, not importance and if it was ranked by importance, then it would be ranked at least A but regardless, if your mission is a success and you report that it is inhabitable again, then a new shinobi village will be built or maybe the old one will be reborn but either way, every village has the potential of changing the world." Then he smiled at Na'Jorne. Na'jorne turns his head around and smiles at Rakon. "Thanks sensei for all you have done." Na'jorne then turns around. "Sensei, I have to ask, Why did you take me in." Na'jorne says looking down at the wooden tiles. "I have been meaning to ask you this its just that I thought it be akward you know." Na'jorne then looks up at Rakon "Out of all the other more talented kids at the orphange that could of been more successful why me?" Nj'jorne said like he was going to possibly cry. Smiling still, Rakon replied "Talent is important a lot of the time however, that doesn't mean anything if you don't have the conviction necessary to succeed, talent alone can only get you so far, it's hard work and determination that truly takes you far and it often gives one talent. I was born with an abundance of talent so I don't know what it is like to be in your shoes however, I learned that early on from rivals who would continuelessly beat me at just about everything, embarrassing me and yet, people didn't seem to notice, which made them more determened to prove themselves." Taking a minute to remenise, Rakon's smile grew until it was a full grin and said "I saw your potential not in talent, but in your determination and while I did notice a spark of talent, it was your fierce determination to survive, to get a home that made me pick you that and you're a fellow Nara, I couldn't just leave you there if I didn't have to." Na'jorne looks down to realize what Rakon truly ment by that. "You." Na'jorne said quickly, then takes a deep breath. "Thanks Dad." Na'jorne said with a smile on his face, trying to hide the tear that dropped from his eye. Na'jorne than goes into his room to get ready for tommorw. As Rakon sat there after Na'Jorne went to his room, he had flashbacks of his childhood, remembering his relationship with his own family, how close he was to them and how they always knew the right thing to say when he needed them. It wasn't too long before his back and bottom ached from sitting there too long and he was forced to retire back to his room, still thinking about his own childhood and his early adulthood, both before Na'Jorne and when he was young. The Land of Whirlpools Na'jorne has finnaly made it To the Land of Whirlpools for his mission to go to the caves. "Well I got this far, I can get to the caves in no time." Na'jorne said as his stomach growled. "Ha, I guess I could eat for a bit.". Na'jorne ask around for the best restrunt in town. "Exusse me lady. But could you tell me were I could fined someplace to eat?" Na'jorne asked politely. "Hmmm. Oh yes, just down the road." "Thank you!" Najorne grew a great big smile when he entered the restraunt smelling all the great food. "How many?" The waitress asked. "Oh, just me." The waitress walks him to his table and hands him a menu. "Can I get you a drink", "Umm, Yes ill just have a tea, if you would?" The waitress than leaves to get his drink. Na'jorne looks through the menu. He then relizes in the corner of his eye some guy took money out of a womans purse. Na'jorne gets up from his table and intercepts the man before he was able to leave. "I dont think you should leave without giving that money back." Najorne said in a stirn voice looking down at the man. "Your a ninja. Im sorry ill give the money back." As the man said walking back to the lady anf returning the money. He passed by Nj withot a word. Na'jorne walks back to his table and the waitress comes up to him. "Thank you, Do you know what you would like to eat." "Yes I do, I would like to order the rice and chicken." "Ok it will be out in a few minutes." After Na'jorne came out of the restrunt he starts to run to the cave. "I hope I can make it back befor sensei Rakon" Na'jorne thought to himslef. He finnaly made his way to the cave. "Time to go in." Na'jorne said out loud. He enters the cave to start his search. Category:Roleplays Category:Boredfan1 Category:Na'Jorne